Leading to Destiny
by DeionNight
Summary: This is just a beginning story that leads up to my other story Love and Magic. Follow James Potter, and Severus Snape from childhood to finding their true place in the magic world. This is AU and does not follow the books of the Marauders years. Slash, Mpreg. TR/JP, LM/SS pairing.


**Leading to Destiny Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter nor am I making any money off this. This is purely fan made.**

**Warning(S): Slash, Shota, adult situations, child abuse, AU, Mpreg**

**Pairings: (Top/Bottom) TR/JP, LM/SS, Minor: JP/LE**

**A.N: This story is just to help the reader of Love and magic know what had happened to lead up to Harry (Hydrus) birth. Though it can be read as a separate story. Hope this can explain a lot about how the two got together. It will switch between Severus and James. Severus never met Lilly. Also there is a women mention but she will not be known about till later on in Love and Magic. Where Severus learns a dark secret. This ignores most of the pass and fits to my story so it is AU.**

**A/N: Drakon potter (Mention below) is the dragon in the family. He is James Great, Great Grandfather, but James calls him grandpa has his Great Grandfather passed when he was just born.  
-**

***Spinner's end 1971***

A little far from the town of spinner's end a small, pale, beaten boy sat looking down into the river. He looked to be no more than nine, though for those who know he was already eleven years old. Small, pale hands slowly stirred the water messing up the image. "Severus!" A women voice called, causing the boy to flinch. Getting up the small boy headed into the gloomy, brick row house, were his mother stood. Closing the door he saw the skinny women glare at him. Bowing his head the small boy felt his cheeck stink were the women slapped him. "Why were you outside? You are supposed to be in your room!" The women yelled dragging the boy behind her. Opening the door she threw him in the small room "Your father will be here soon, and he hates when you're out." She growled slamming the door closed. Unlike most children, no tears fell from the empty black eyes. He was use to the beatings, the starvation, and the yelling. Taking off his shoes and the over sized jacket he crawled to his pallet of blankets that was his bed. Leaning against the wall, the child pulled his thin legs up to his chest. Soon his father would be home, and most likely bring some of his friends. That was something the boy was not looking forward to.

~TRJP~

Elsewhere in a big, bright manor an eleven year old pureblood ran down the hall to his father's study. James Potter was the only heir to the Potter fortune, and was highly pampered. He was a rebellious child with messy, black hair, and dark brown eyes. "Slow down little one." A low, deep voice said. Looking up the eleven year old boy stared at the tall, handsome man. "Sorry Grandpa Drakon." James said grinning at the older man. Drakon Potter was a tall, handsome man with an Adonis body, and a strong jaw. He stood at 6'3 with shaggy, dark brown hair that was in a small low pony tail. Golden eyes looked down at his grandson. "What is the hurry?" Drakon asked with a smile. "I got my Hogwarts letter and was going to show my father." James replied rocking back and forth. "Well, then I bet your in a hurry. Tell your father I will be back later." Drakon said walking off. "Where you're going?" The boy asked tilting his head. This caused the other to grin as big hand patted the boys head. "Something has happen in the Dragon pack and I must go take care of it." Drakon said messing up the wild hair, before he walked away. Looking out of the window James saw a giant, black European dragon.

~LMSS~

Severus pulled himself into a ball after his father's friends were finished with him. Bruises the shapes of hands were on his thin wrists and hips, showing what the men had been doing. Words echoed in his head that his father said to him. 'You are nothing but a mistake. Your mother didn't want you neither did I.' He recalled his father's saying perfectly. Though the boy knew his parents did not want him, his mother even slipped and said she was landed with him. A knock on the window made the boy look up. Outside an owl sat on the windowsill waiting to be let in. Slowly, getting up winching at the pain in his hips, Severus opened the window letting the bird in. Taking the letter the small boy opened it. "I have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." He said to himself. Finally, he had gotten the letter he has been waiting for. Forgetting his pain he quickly put on pants, before going downstairs. With his head down he held up the letter to his mother, as his father was passed out on the sofa. "What is it?" The women asked coldly. "It's my Hogwarts letter mum." Young Severus said lowly. Snatching the letter Eileen opened it. "Fine, we will get your wand. You can borrow robes, and books form the school." She said putting the letter on the table before ushering the boy back to his room. Deciding to get more sleep he laid on the make shift bed, pulling the blanket over him. Closing his eyes, the ravenett fell into a deep sleep, never seeing a ghostly woman behind him. One can tell she was beautiful when she was once alive. Long once ebony hair was now a ghostly grey, with her deathly pale skin. A sad frown sat on her face as she watched the boy sleep. The ghost looked over to see a small fox sitting on the desk, looking at her with dark, knowing purple eyes. Its fluffy tail curled around its legs twitching lightly. With a nod the ghost vanished through the wall, leaving the fox and boy behind.

~TRJP~

"So father when do we leave for my school supplies?" James asked bouncing up and down. The taller, older man ruffled the black, messy hair. "We shall go next week." Lord Potter said smiling at his only son. "Now I believe you said something about your grandfather?" The older man asked. "Oh, yeah he said he would come by later, as he had to go control a pack of dragons." James replied to his father. "Alright. Now go find your mother. I am sure she would love to hear about the letter." The Potter lord said shooing his son out the door. "I am going father." James replied running out.

~TRJP~

Severus looked at the wand, and items in front of him. These were his school supplies for school, but unlike the other kids, his were old. 'Well, better than nothing.' He thought stacking them neatly in a suit case. Though it was old, and falling apart the trunk was better than nothing. The small boy could not wait, till he went to the school, a chance to escape this house, even if it is only for a little bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TRJP~~~~~~~~~~~~~LMSS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TRJP~~~~~  
**this is just a small, chapter for this story. It is much like a pre story explaining how Tom met James, and how Severus got with Lucius. Anyway, I am still writing Love and Magic, and I am half way done with chapter 9, and starting chapter 2 of this one.**

**R&R tell me how it is.**


End file.
